User talk:Count Caterpie/Archive 5
Recent warnings Falcon Because I wanted him to be blocked forever. User:Duskullbone Why don't you check the candidates for deletion. User:Duskullbone User page pic deleted? Explain the reason that my user page pic got deleted. User:VicGeorge2K9 Sorry, It looked like spam. Feel free to upload it again and mark it as a personal image. - Count Caterpie 17:16, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you so much! I have many Mario series games for many console that I have and used to have. My consoles for that are the Gamecube, Wii, DS, and N64. And i'm going to contributing. MEXICAN BEAST21 Mothertucker Hi there. I'm Rainbowroad6w. Call me Rainbow Road. Listen, I want to know if it is okay to put...let's say...an IGN picture in some of the articles. Like a picture of World 1 in New Super Mario Bros. Wii and render it into this website. Is that okay? --'Gar-Art Studios' Yes, a studio I have. And if you cuss... don't you dare... 00:41, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Rainbowroad... Yeah, it is okay. Unless IGN has a policy against it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:05, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Whoa... You mean I should stop with the case in stores. I got two cases of candy discs and stickers of Mario games of GameCube. Electro or Octo? Good evening User:Count Caterpie! I am sure you don't remember me but I'm User:The Forgotten Beast, I'm really sorry to bother you at this hour but I was hoping to ask you about the Electrogoomba article, since its name has been changed may I ask if the article itself will be moved to Octoomba or remain the way it is? Whatever you decide is fine with me Count! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 03:36, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Walkthroughs Hello, my name is Nic from the Wikia Gaming Team. I was wondering if you guys would be interested in working on a walkthrough for Super Mario Galaxy 2 - we have a Walkthrough template that we could apply on here and we would help you guys get started on it. We just didn't know if it'd be something that you guys would be interested in. Let me know. - Wagnike2 19:58, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :* The reason being is that the ideal goal of any Wiki is to be the only resource that you would need for the game. Sure, the Nintendo Wiki exists and it does a great job of trying to be a resource for all things Nintendo. But, people shouldn't have to leave this Wiki to go to another one just to see information that could be on here. Plus, it doesn't really harm anything by having them on this Wiki - it'll just lead to more articles and hopefully more contributors. - Wagnike2 13:41, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Template:Character Hello again Count Caterpie, I apologize if you did not like the current state of the character template, I was hoping to make it more modernized so it would match with your wiki's modern appearance and color scheme... -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 03:18, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Recent comments on User talk:Shy Guys Suck I would mind, don't. - Count Caterpie 21:33, June 14, 2010 (UTC) No you don't. Its still about article creation - Count Caterpie 21:36, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Can you please upgrade Pump Works because I know almost nothing about it. Shy Guys Suck 00:35, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Home page Buttons A nice useful link for you I fixed an error on your userpage from two year to two years. Sorry if i angered you. Shy Guys Suck 23:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey why did you delete some of my articles? Shy Guys Suck 13:19, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :You mean messages. Also, it was because you keep on ignoring our warnings so he wanted to make sure you read our messages. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 13:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll get right on it Count, K? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 04:10, June 21, 2010 (UTC) MarioWiki:Requests for adminship About you saying that I won't become a sysop, you don't know and besides it is the bureaucrat's decision about that and you are just an administrator. Shy Guys Suck 20:46, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Good job memorizing our staff list. - Count Caterpie 20:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Shy Guys Suck 20:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Goomba Triplets sheesh Sorry Ok Ok Ok I thought this is an adult website, but sorry. I didn't know it was inappropriate. Shy Guys Suck 20:59, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Its obviously not, since Mario is a children's video game. And even if it wasn't, its still rude - Count Caterpie 22:58, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Swearing Why can't i curse? Other people do. I once saw a sysop who did it. Shy Guys Suck 21:01, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Was it on this site? Cause its not allowed here. - Count Caterpie 22:58, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you so much! I have (and used too) 5 game consoles! And I will be contributing. Vandalism Why are you deleting like every page including the Black Yoshi article? That is pretty destructive to this wiki and is notified as vandalism so can you please stop it? Shy Guys Suck 17:40, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :You're calling me a vandal? Oh wow, you're too funny! As to why I deleted it: Yoshi (species). That article is where information on Black Yoshis should belong. Its all about categorizing and organizing, not vandalism. Now I've had to put up with your annoying editing habits, including creating all those half-hearted stub-articles and ignoring MG and I's instructions, for a long time. So I find it absolutely hilarious that you think I'm a vandal. Please take the word vandalism seriously, and only call on me when its serious. - Count Caterpie 17:56, June 28, 2010 (UTC)